


Pour Continuer

by Hypnoss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Scars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoss/pseuds/Hypnoss
Summary: L'année qui suit la fin de la guerre n'est d'aucun repos pour Severus Snape qui voit ses anciens démons le rattraper. Harry va l'aider et découvrir quelque chose que Snape aurait préféré cacher.





	Pour Continuer

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction va parler d'abus donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec cela ne lisez pas.  
> Sinon je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, mais je n'en pouvais plus de voir cette histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un moment maintenant trainer sur mon ordi. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour l'instant c'est un One Shot mais cela pourrait changer.

Cela c’était fait doucement, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. À la fin de la guerre ils se sont rapprochés. Il connaissait enfin la raison pour laquelle Snape était de son côté, pourquoi il l’avait aidé toutes ces années. Il avait réussi à sauver Snape ce jour-là dans la cabane hurlante, après qu’il ait tué Voldemort. 

Quand les cours ont recommencé, Snape l’ignorait royalement. Il ne faisait plus aucune remarque sur ses potions. Cela le blessait. Il pensait s’être rapproché de Snape, et lui l’ignorait. Il fit tout pour essayer d’attirer son attention. Il jetait le faux ingrédient lorsqu’il voyait du coin de l’œil Snape l’observer, ou il discutait avec Ron. Mais le professeur ne réagissait pas. 

Snape avait changé. Il ne jetait plus de remarques sarcastiques à Neville, à Hermione ou à lui. Il ne semblait plus en colère, juste vide et lasse, extrêmement lasse. Comme s’il n’avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

Snape avait changé mentalement mais également physiquement. Il ne portait plus ses éternelles robes noires. Harry n’était pas indifférent à ce changement. En cette période d’hiver Snape portait des pulls en laine foncés, toujours avec un col roulé et des manches légèrement trop grandes. Ses cheveux noirs n’étaient plus aussi graisseux témoignant de son manque d’envie de brasser des potions. Ses yeux onyx étaient toujours aussi froid mais une lueur inquiétante y brillait. 

 

SSS

 

Avant il avait quelque chose pour quoi se battre. Il devait protéger le garçon pour qu’il gagne cette guerre. Maintenant ses anciens démons le pourchassaient avec plus de ferveur et d’acharnement qu’avant. Ils ne l’avaient jamais vraiment quitté, mais cela avait été facile de penser qu’ils l’avaient laissé, lorsqu’il avait autre chose avec lequel occuper son esprit. Il avait été facile de les oublier quand sa seule préoccupation avait été de protéger le garçon. La guerre terminée, il ne pouvait les oublier. Il pensait qu’il allait mourir à la fin de cette guerre. Après tout il n’en valait pas la peine. Qui voulait de lui ? Personne. Personne pour qui se battre, pour qui oublier. Il était seul. 

Dans sa tête il n’était pas seul. Ses démons étaient là. Plus vifs et plus acharnés que jamais, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Alors il se cachait. Il se cachait sous ses pulls trop grands et ses barrières mentales. Mais même celles-ci commençaient à s’effriter. Le laissant plus vulnérable que jamais. Cela l’effrayait. Il avait été fier de ses barrières mentales, même Voldemort n’avait pu les percer. Maintenant, il n’arrivait pas à les dresser. Il se sentait démuni et vulnérable. 

Et puis il y avait Potter. Le gamin essayait à chaque cours de se faire remarquer, mais il détournait le regard, il l’oubliait. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, car il savait ce que le gamin voulait : des informations sur Lily. Il ne voulait pas en parler, car cela rouvrirait des plaies qui ne s’étaient jamais vraiment fermées. Et il savait que la curiosité de Potter allait prendre le dessus et il devrait parler de lui. Il détestait parler de lui, de sa vie, si l’on pouvait appeler cela une vie. Il n’avait rien à dire sur lui-même et donner des informations le rendraient plus faible encore. Un lâche et un faible voilà ce qu’il était.

 

SSS

 

Il avait réussi. Il ne savait comment, mais il était désormais ami avec Snape. Ils se voyaient avant le couvre-feu. Harry prétendait avoir des cours de rattrapage en potion. Tout le monde y croyait.  
Bien.  
Snape lâchait des informations sur sa mère et lui-même au compte-goutte, mais cela lui était égal. Mais il avait compris que Snape n’aimait pas en parler. Quand ni lui ni Snape ne parlait, un silence confortable s’installait, seulement perturbé par le craquement des braises dans l’âtre. Il voyait bien que Snape avait l’air plus détendu lorsqu’il était là. Peut-être était-ce son imagination ou ses désirs qu’il prenait pour la réalité. 

Peu à peu, naissait en Harry des sentiments plus qu’amicaux pour Snape. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait, c’était son secret.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’Harry voit la vie quitter Snape peu à peu.  
D’énormes cernes noirs se creusaient sous ses yeux, il s’amincissait, son visage devenait plus pâle encore. Snape lui parlait presque plus et bientôt il ne lui donnait même plus de « cours de rattrapage ». Snape se refermait à nouveau et Harry était exclu. 

 

SSS

Il avait cédé.  
Harry lui rendait visite. C’était le seul moment où il pouvait se détendre et oublier. Le seul moment où il se sentait complet et aussi heureux qu’il le pouvait aussi bizarre que cela semblait. Harry lui posait des questions sur Lily et parfois sur lui-même, mais il avait bien vite compris qu’il ne pouvait en parler. Il n’arrivait pas. Alors Harry s’asseyait sur le fauteuil près de l’âtre et buvait une tasse de thé en silence. Lui s’asseyait dans le fauteuil en face et regardait les langues de flammes destructrices s’élever et dévorer tout sur leur passage. Parfois, il levait les yeux et observait Harry. Le jeune homme apaisait son mental trop bruyant. Ces moments, il les chérissait, car il savait que Harry ouvrirait les yeux. Il verrait combien il est dégoûtant. Et ce moment le brisera, mais pour l’instant il profitait. Tout ce qui pouvait le distraire de ses pensées était le bienvenu. Sa destruction pouvait attendre. De toute façon c’est cela qui l’attendait depuis le début, il le savait. La guerre ne l’avait pas tout à fait détruit, alors ses démons s’en chargeraient.

Harry l’aidait. Harry était là.

Mais bientôt ses démons le rappelèrent à l’ordre. Alors il éloigna Harry de lui.  
C’était mal, il ne pouvait voir Harry. Harry. Comment avait-il pu laisser le gamin se rapprocher de lui comme ceci. Il n’avait pas le droit de se sentir bien en sa présence. Il n’en valait pas la peine. Harry était trop pure pour être amis avec quelqu’un comme lui ; quelqu’un de blessé, acariâtre, méchant, et détruit. 

Amis. Était-il vraiment ami avec Harry. Non non non. Ce n’était pas permis, il n’a pas le droit. Il commença à paniquer. Il devait s’éloigner, c’était dangereux. 

 

SSS

 

Depuis que Snape l’avait rejeté, son moral était au plus bas. Il savait que sa présence aidait Snape. En tout cas, c’était ce qu’il en avait déduit. Mais lui aussi bénéficiait de leurs rencontres dans les cachots. Parfois les souvenirs de la guerre se faisaient trop présents et le hantaient. Ces visites l’aidaient à s’échapper. Il avait remarqué que Snape semblait mettre de plus en plus de couches de vêtements, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Pendant ses cours, il jetait de petit coup d’œil à Harry, s’assurant peut-être qu’il soit encore là. Harry crut discerner une pointe d’amour mais très vite remplacée par du dégoût. Cela le blessa plus qu’il n’aurait pu le penser. Il avait l’impression d’être devenu à nouveau le gosse de onze ans qui ne demandait qu’à prouver qu’il pouvait y arriver, qu’il n’était pas un monstre. Mais cette fois-ci il ne recevait aucune remarque. 

Alors il mit en place une tactique. Pas bien discrète il devait l’avouer, mais c’était la seule à laquelle il avait pu penser. Il fit tout pour capter l’attention du professeur. Il faisait exploser ses chaudrons, parlait bruyamment, il fit même semblant une fois de rentrer dans le professeur lorsqu’il passa près de lui. Mais Snape restait indifférent.

 

SSS

 

Deux mois plus tard, un jour de décembre, tout allait changer. Ses camarades dormaient tous à poings fermés. Harry tenait sa baguette dans une main et la carte du marauder était ouverte sur ses genoux. Il observait le point libellé « Severus Snape ». Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Snape était dans son bureau sans bouger. Normalement, le maître des potions restait environ une heure dans son bureau avant de se retirer dans ses appartements, Harry l’avait observé tous les soirs. Un désir de plus en plus fort naissant en lui. Il avait envie d’aller le retrouver, de l’aider, de découvrir ce qui rongeait Snape petit à petit. 

Cela n’était pas normal, Snape ne restait jamais aussi longtemps dans son bureau. Harry savait qu’il devenait irrationnel mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il prit sa cape d’invisibilité qui était cachée dans sa malle aussi silencieusement possible et il sortit de son dortoir. Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle le réprimanda de sortit si tard, il l’ignora et fila en direction des cachots. 

Plus il s’approchait des cachots plus il pensait avoir fait une erreur. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il devrait dormir paisiblement avec ses camardes dans la tour Gryffondor. Il ne devrait pas se préoccuper du bâtard graisseux comme il l’appelait avant, mais cette période était finie. Lorsqu’il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Snape, il baissa une dernière fois les yeux sur la carte du Marauder et chuchota :

« Méfaits accomplis »

Il devait aider Snape. Il ne pouvait le laisser se détruire petit à petit. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait avec Snape, mais il allait le découvrir. Son état était de plus en plus effrayant, et il serait damné s’il laissait quelqu’un d’autre mourir. Il était aussi déterminé que jamais. 

Alors il toqua fermement sur le lourd panneau de bois sombre, attendant une réponse. Quelques secondes passèrent, et finalement il entendit un « entrez ! » étouffer par la porte close devant lui. Il cacha la carte et sa cape dans ses poches et entra. Quand il rencontra le regard onyx, il hésita légèrement. Devait-il être là ? Mais lorsqu’il regarda plus attentivement Snape, il rentra complétement dans la pièce et ferma la lourde porte de bois derrière lui. 

 

« Que faites-vous là M. Potter ? Je croyais que j’avais été assez claire. Je ne veux pas de vous. », dit Snape de sa voix de velours.

Ces paroles le blessèrent, même s’il avait deviné que Snape n’allait pas l’accueillir à bras ouverts. Il n’était pas le genre de personne à laisser quelqu’un entrer dans sa vie aussi facilement, pourtant Harry avait réussi une fois. Il pourrait le faire une deuxième fois. Il regarda Snape et répondit :

« Je viens discuter, nous avons des choses à mettre au clair, Monsieur. »

« Je n’ai rien à vous dire Potter ! », cracha-t-il. Le maître des potions le fusillait du regard, mais cela ne marchait plus sur lui. Il s’avança doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à quelques centimètres du bureau. Ses yeux fixaient son professeur sans ciller. C’était maintenant. Maintenant que tout se jouait. Allait-il être rejeté ? Cela le fit paniquer. Il fallait qu’il parte. 

Il commença à se retourner, mais le regard que Snape lui jetait l’arrêta. Alors il prit son courage légendaire de Gryffondor et dit :

« Je… je vous aime. Je me suis attaché à vous. Je sais que ce n’était pas sensé arrivé. Mais j’en peux plus de vous voir vous détruire petit à petit. J’aimerais vous aider. Et… et je voulais vous dire que vous êtes un homme exceptionnel. C’est vrai que je ne vous connais pas très bien mais je peux dire, grâce aux quelques fois où l’on s’est vu, que vous êtes un homme fort, qui a du caractère et qui recule devant rien. Vous êtes l’homme le plus courageux que je connaisse », il se tut rapidement quand il vit le regard de Snape changer. 

Il y avait de la colère, de la tristesse et de l’amour qui dansaient dans ces orbes noirs. Il pouvait dire que la colère n’était pas dirigée contre lui. Snape le regarda quelque instant et baissa le regard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. L’homme semblait plus fragile presque brisé. Cela lui tordit l’estomac. Cela ne s’arrangea pas quand Snape commença à parler.

« Vous vous trompez. », murmura-t-il, « je ne suis pas fort, je suis faible. », et les orbes noirs rencontrèrent les vertes, « vous ne pouvez m’aimer, c’est mal. Je vais vous faire mal. Je ne peux vous aimer, je vais vous détruire. Je détruis tout… » Snape parlait de façon erratique, son souffle court et ses yeux fuyants en témoignaient.

Il fut coupé par Harry. Celui-ci s’était déplacé vers Snape pendant sa tirade et avait placé un doigt sur sa bouche. Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui parut une éternité. Il vît ce qu’il cherchait et se détendit. Harry approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Severus n’était toujours pas convaincu qu’il était ce que Harry méritait, mais pour l’instant l’amour et l’acceptation qu’il avait vu dans ses yeux émeraudes suffisait. Rien que pour un instant il voulait se sentir aimé et oublier ses démons. Rien qu’une fois. Une fois. Était-ce trop demandé ? 

Les lèvres de Snape étaient douces contre les siennes. Il avait l’impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il posa ses mains derrière le cou de Snape, pour le rapprocher de lui. Ses mains rencontraient le tissu chaud du col roulé noir de son professeur. Il sentit une main de Snape venir se poser sur sa joue, légère comme une plume. Ce touché le fit frissonner. Leurs langues se touchèrent et se découvrirent. Un désir jusque-là refoulé prit naissance dans son corps. Il voulait découvrir Snape, toucher sa peau. Il fit glisser ses mains vers le bas du pull de Snape, il voulut l’enlever mais celui-ci recula violemment comme s’il avait été brulé. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Snape. 

« Non. Non, je… je ne peux pas. » coupa la voix de Snape

« Qu’est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? », demanda Harry. Il était inquiet. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin. Peut-être que Snape ne voulait pas de lui. Peut-être… Snape interrompit son monologue intérieur. Il avait l’air défait et résigné. 

« Je suis dégoutant, répugnant, tu ne devrais pas être avec moi », Snape reculait toujours, s’éloignant de lui. 

Harry ne comprenait rien. Comment Snape pouvait se croire dégoutant et répugnant. Certes il n’avait pas un physique que les gens qualifieraient de beau, mais Harry l’aimait jute comme cela. Snape avait les yeux dans le vague, voyant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait.  
Harry réduit la distance qui les séparait et posa sa main sur la joue de Snape. Celui-ci tressaillit légèrement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. 

« Vous n’êtes pas répugnant. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes mis cela dans la tête mais c’est faux. »

Et ça le heurta comme un troupeau d’hippogriffes. Son regard fuyant, comme s’il était en faute et que quelqu’un allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Ses gestes hésitants. Ses épaules voutées, dans une posture résignée à ce qui va suivre. Il se croyait inutile, faible et répugnant. Lui-même connaissait cela. Snape était comme lui. Mais Harry avait réussi à s’en sortir sans trop de casse grâce à ses amis, Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean et bien d’autres. Mais Snape était seul. Snape était comme lui. Comme lui.

« Qui ? », fut sa seule question, il n’y en avait pas besoin d’autre.  
Snape fut surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il hésita à répondre. Il avait besoin de Harry. Mais quand il allait voir, il partirait l’abandonnerait comme son père lui a répété durant toutes ces années. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry.

« Mon père », répondit-il simplement. 

Harry n’y croyait pas. Comment un père pouvait traiter son fils comme cela ? Son regard se durcit sous la colère. Il n’aimait pas voir Snape dans cet état. Snape était un homme fort et courageux, qui l’a sauvé de nombreuses fois. 

« C’est faux. C’est faux, tous ce qu’il vous a dit. », dit-il avec toute la conviction qu’il pouvait avoir. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Qu’il faudrait le répéter encore et encore, mais il avait tout le temps du monde. 

Il se pencha et l’embrassa encore une fois. Snape entrouvrit ses lèvres, lui permettant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il reprit là où il en était et enleva le pull de Snape cette fois-ci. En dessous il portait un t-shirt sans manche vert foncé. Harry fit glisser sa main le long de la joue de Snape à son menton puis le long de son cou et de son épaule jusqu’à sentir la peau chaude de Snape sous ses doigts. Snape tressaillit violemment et se recula. Cela remit les idées de Harry en place et il ouvrit ses yeux qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Il rencontra le regard apeuré de Snape. Il avait reculé de quelque pas et avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ses bras… Harry s’approcha de Snape brusquement et pris son bras droit dans ses mains. 

Ses bras étaient couverts de cicatrices toutes plus ou moins grandes. Harry pouvait dire par leur aspect qu’elles étaient vieilles. Snape arracha son bras de sa poigne. Il leva les yeux, et s’approcha de Snape. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il tendit la main et la posa sur son bras droit. Snape tressaillit, mais resta là où il était cette fois-ci. Harry prit cela comme une invitation et posa sa deuxième main sur son bras. Il savait que Snape l’observait attentivement, il ne devrait faire aucun faux pas. 

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son bras, effleurant légèrement chaque cicatrices présentes. Ses mains descendirent le long de son biceps, puis de son avant-bras pour finalement arriver au niveau de son poignet. Il vit une cicatrice différente des autres. Il tourna l’intérieur du poignet de Snape vers lui. Sur son poignet droit, il vit une lune. Une lune incrustée dans le poignet de Snape, pour ne jamais s’effacer. Battre quelqu’un était inacceptable, mais en plus donner à ces cicatrices des symboles, cela le dégoutait. Snape eu un mouvement de recul mais cette fois-ci Harry ne le laissa pas partir. Il leva les yeux et vit que Snape l’avait mal compris. 

« C’est toujours comme ça. Les gens s’en vont. Il dise qu’ils ne vont aller nulle part, mais il parte. Je suis si répugnant. Mon père a raison, je ne vaux rien. »

Le discours de Snape lui fit mal. Snape avait aucune estime de lui, la faute à son père. Il voulait revoir l’homme fort que montrait Snape à tout le monde et il l’aiderait, foi de Potter. 

Il le prit dans ses bras. Snape faisait une tête de plus que lui. Il était tout d’abord très tendu mais petit à petit il se détendait et se laissait faire. Il posa sa joue sur sa tête. Il posa sa propre tête dans le creux du cou de Snape.  
« Vous vous trompez. », ce fut tout ce qu’il dit et cela sembla suffire pour le moment. 

Il raffermit ses bras autour de Snape. Celui-ci sembla se fondre dans les bras de Harry. L’odeur d’herbes et d’épices de Snape enivrait Harry. Il était conscient du corps chaud de Snape pressé contre lui. Il trouvait autant de réconfort que Snape à le serrer dans ses bras.


End file.
